Zelveer Filik Zadeya (Devil Samurai, in Another World)
Zelveer Filik Zadeya is one of the main male protagonists of the future fanfiction, "Devil Samurai, in Another World". He is a Human/Spirit Hybrid as his parents were both famous individuals within the kingdom and inherited their abilities. He is known for his notorious, fighting reputation within the Order and a trouble child where he goes on his own to hunt down demons. He is also known for his wise cracks and major flirt on women. Nonetheless, he can turn deadly when serious and maintains his guard in dire situations. Appearance: Zelveer's appearance is that of a tall, well-postured early-mid aged young adult with height of 6'1 ft. He has a orange eyes, a long white-silver hair with green-colored strands at the tips, and white tattoos across his arms and torso, symbolizing his spirit heritage. He has a muscular build with tanned complexion and does not wear the uniform like the other members of the Order. He wears a black pants decorated with stripes similar to his tattoos and two silver gun holsters on his belt for his magic guns, Renegade. He also has an necklace made of beads, silver rings, and what appears to be strips of leather for accessories. After his father's passing, he takes up his hat to commemorate and honoring his teaching. Personality: According to the Order, Zelveer is known to be a carefree person, as demonstrated when he was facing against dozen high-ranked demons during the battle. But he is shown to be a kind and easy going man during his interactions with the members of the Order and his first meeting with Nikolai. He is also well-known skirt-chaser in the Order, as he flirts with young priestess and maids in the Order, and attempted to peek on women in the sauna in the past, which ended in a result that nearly killed him, but noted that it was worth to see such a paradise. He considers himself to be a romantic and tries to give advices to fellow members of the Order, which comically ended in a bad-good result as the males faced near-death and manage to start a relationship with the girls they've fallen for. His skirt-chasing was demonstrated,when fighting against female demons, Zelveer describes those demons in a passionate way. Zelveer is also constantly traveling around the continent in his quest to flirt women and savor tasty cuisines. In fact, Alphilia mentions that the moment Zelveer is assigned to a mission, he disappears immediately and cannot be contacted at all. He also has a hobby of walking around while eating or drinking something and sleeping during meetings. Despite his flaws, Zelveer is a man with noble heart, being extremely compassionate towards people from the church, particularly orphaned children. It was later revealed that Zelveer does not travel around the continent to look for women to flirt and tasty foods for personal satisfaction, but to do research and bring them to the church facilities for the kids to eat and to take care of them. He treats those who came from church facilities as his family members and will do anything for them. When it comes to battle, Zelveer is deadly and never backs down in a fight unless he has fulfilled his intention of fighting in the first place. He can be unpredictable and members of the Order warns to Nikolai that he shouldn't let his guard down when dealing with him. He also has personal belief that death is a another way of salvation, as he exorcised and destroyed human-turned demons before, in which some of the members of the Order is resented for. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Aerokinesis: '''Due to his spirit heritage, Zelveer is well-versed in the wind manipulation. He is capable of using as a weapon to form an unstoppable piercing or vacuum blade that is capable of tearing apart anyone from a almost any distance. He can also be used to glide through the air using the wind as a medium along with being cable of floating mid-air to the point of looking as if they're almost standing on the air. he can also create a powerful vacuum that allows to suffocate his opponents. He can also use it as a defense against all fire and sound-based abilities, as both require atmospheric air as a medium to function. '''Immense Exorcist Skills: He is known to be one of strongest exorcists in the Order, capable of taking on High-Class Demons and monsters alone. He is, in fact, so skilled that he is being considered as a candidate to become a Legate within the Order. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In order to compliment his heritage, Zelveer decided to self-taught himself in the art of pugilism and hand-to-hand combat. After dozen years of experience, he is immensely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, specializing in rapid kick techniques and practiced various types of pugilistic combats. Along wit his mastery of aerokinesis, Zelveer is able to perform accurate, cutting attacks by manipulating the surrounding air with his kicks. He also fights with a pendulum that also acts as a whip and blade. Skilled Marksman: '''Along with his combat skills, he is a accomplished marksman, capable of shooting anyone from considerable distance. He is also capable of changing the trajectories of his bullets by using the wind in the atmosphere to throw off his opponent's sight. '''Master Hunter: Complimenting with his archery skills, Zelveer is a highly accomplished hunter, doing for battle. Even seasoned members of the Order are amazed by his abilities when he demonstrates great proficiency by easily handle dangerous creatures and demonic beasts alone that they cannot do so in groups. Perceptive Combatant: Being veteran hunter and fighter, Zelveer is an perceptive combatant, able to deduce the workings of most attacks by read their movements and attacks and counter them effectively. Immense Speed: Zelveer is highly fast and an agile warrior due to his wind powers. He is capable of evading most of Nikolai's slash attacks during their training and sparring session with just minimal movements. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Zelveer can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a Devil, Zelveer is able to fly using his wind magic or his set of Devil wings. Equipments: 'Outlaw: '''Zelveer's personal weapon. Zelveer uses a pair of durable pendulum to fight against opponents in close and mid-range. Along wit his mastery of aerokinesis, Zelveer is able to perform accurate attacks by manipulating the surrounding air, and using his pendulums to act as a whip. ' Renegade: 'Zelveer's personal weapon. Zelveer founded the unique firearm, Renegade during his travel in the eastern regions of the continent. Its appearance is a pair of black six-rounded pistol revolver with double-action with a top break reloading mechanism. It has a unique power to exorcise demons and demonic beasts with custom-made bullets. It also has a basic capabilities where he boosts the user's overall combat abilities for a period of time. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Zelveer's overall appearance and personality is based off of Zaveid, one of the male characters of Tales of Zestiria. * Zelveer's weapons and abilities are based off of Zaveid, one of the male characters of Tales of Zestiria. * Zelveer's voice actors are... ** For English... *** Ian Sinclair who voiced Zaveid from Tales of Zestiria. ** As for Japanese... *** Keiji Fujiwara who voiced ''Crayon Shin-chan as Hiroshi Nohara, Eureka Seven as Holland, Fullmetal Alchemist as Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes, Hajime no Ippo as Kimura Tatsuya. *** Kenjiro Tsuda who voiced Tales of Zestiria as Zaveid, ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn ''as Spanner, Adult Lambo, Romeo, Lampo * Zelveer's height is 189 cm. (6'2 feet). * Zelveer's hobbies are flirting with women, drinking, and eating and cooking delicious cuisines for the children at the Order. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Devil Samurai, in Another World